As accelerometers and other motion sensors are becoming cheaper and smaller. There are numerous systems available, which enable a user to monitor his or her motions, whether in activity or sleep.
For example, there are pedometers or other activity monitors that track a user's activities to improve health. There are also some sleep monitors, which use accelerometers.